Ethan
Labled "Evil With A Smile" Ethan was a member of the Noxious Nerds. At the beginning of the season, Ethan wanted to be evil by acting nice to fool everyone. When he first sabotages his team, he gets eliminated in the same episode. After his elimination, his anger issues he had before the game get worse. The only evil thing he did was almost kill Fitz in a fire. But he saved them. He then threatened to tell everyone that Jack was transgender. But after a talk and getting kneed in the groin, he stops being evil. For the remaining episodes of season one, he is nice and Kaori becomes his girlfriend, but she breaks up with him next season. TDT In Stealth Sneak, Ethan was placed on the Noxious Nerds. He stated in a confessional that he is going to sabotage his team. He acts kind, nice and helps his team win the challenge. In Haunted House, Ethan and Kaori have a brief talk and Middy teases them about flirting. His team then wins a challenge again. In Telephone relay, Ethan kisses Middy on the cheek for the challenge. He tries quitting for the other dares. But Pepper and Hollie prevent him from doing it. He gets out when he puts his clothes back on when Noah didin't say Simon says. In Cooking For Animals, Ethan is a tamer. He finally, for the first time, sabotages his team but this ends up getting him eliminated. In Not So Silent Night, Ethan is happy when he hears about the chance of returning in the game. When he gets paired up with Luck for the decorating challenge, they end up fighting and messing up the decorations. But they got four points anyway. In the hot potato challenge, Ethan tries to mess up Middy's singing by tripping her. But he fails and he gets kicked in the nuts. Then when he finds out he's not returning, he gets angry. In Weapons Of Sass Destruction, He gets chosen by Kaori as her helper for the challenge. He hugs her and then in the confessional he subtly hints that he has a crush on Kaori. In the challenge, Ethan violently beats up Fitz after Fitz set him on fire at Playa De Losers. He later defeats Rosie and Claire. But then Middy defeats Ethan. At Playa De Losers, Ethan gets mad at Fitz for setting him on fire twice. So he blows up his cabin. But then he later saves him from being burned to death. In Tumblr's Hottest Top Model, Ethan roots for Kaori. After the challenge he threatens to tell everyone that Jack is transgender. Jack gets angry. He insults Ergan and knees him in the groin. Ethan then breaks down and starts crying and explains that getting bullied in school is the reason for his "evilness." Jack says that he shouldn't be evil for that reason. Ethan then threatens to hurt himself. But Jack prevents him from doing so. Ethan promises to never be evil again. In Evil Off, Ethan is one of the trapped contestants. After he was freed by Will, he asked Kaori to be his girlfriend and she accepts. Later, when choosing whose side to be on for the finale, he chose Jack. In Brutal Games, Ethan is on Jack's side. He knocks out FET and Paige. Ethan and Josh then fall off a cliff but land in a field of bushes. In the hospital, he has a harness on his back. TDC In Total Drama City, things start to go wrong for Ethan. He was still crazy from the season one finale, which caused him to break the window in Jack and Monica's apartment. When he goes to the doctor, he gets shots that turn him crazy. Which annoyed Claire and Kaitlyn. So they beat him up. Later, Kaori broke up with him. Then he got seriously hurt by Adelia after he told her that he knows about her rivalry with Pepper. Trivia *Ethan's creator (total-drama-superfan) originally named him "Evan" but then saw that the name was taken and quickly changed the name. *Ethan has been the only contestant to be set on fire multiple times. *Despite wanting to be evil, he saved Fitz from being burned to death after Ethan blew up his cabin. *Ethan is Jewish. *Ethan is from New Hampshire. *Ethan has anger issues. *He has wrecked the confessional at Playa De Losers. Category:Season 1 Category:Noxious Nerds